


Unexpected Guests . . . and a Baby

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bingo, Clint Barton Bingo 2019, Kinda, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Multi, Star Spangled Bingo, Steve's a cameo, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: Bucky comes home from an all-night clean up job to find the couple of his dreams in his apartment . . . with a baby.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 15
Kudos: 158
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Marvel Fluff Bingo, Star Spangled Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo





	Unexpected Guests . . . and a Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalahadsGurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadsGurl/gifts).



> A Bingo Fic!
> 
> Clint Barton Bingo - I4 - Clint/Darcy  
> WinterHawk Bingo - G2 - Loki  
> Ladies of Marvel Bingo - W5 - Accidental Baby Acquisition  
> Marvel Fluff Bingo - B4 - De-aged  
> Star Spangled Bingo - B3 - Sung to Sleep
> 
> Gift for GG because it's her favorite trio!

“Okay, dude, first off? You seriously need to change the passwords for your locks. If I can break in, anyone can.” 

Bucky blinked as Darcy Lewis walked out of his kitchen, a coffee mug in hand and dark circles under her eyes. When she directed a dark look at him, he stepped back and raised his hands. “Don’t know what I did to piss you off, Doll, but give me a clue and I’m willing to apologize.”

“Not really your fault,” she admitted with a begrudging huff of annoyance. “But seriously, can you tell me why your best friend manages to piss off Loki every damn time the jackass shows up in the city? Can’t he just . . . do his avenging thing? You know, kick his ass and toss him back off planet – preferably **without** giving the guy a shot at using his magic?”

Bucky scratched the back of his head. “What?” 

“Loki? Thor’s little brother? Pain in the ass to all Avengers . . . and their extended team-by-proxy of assistants?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know who Loki is.” His voice came out dry as a decent martini. “You want to tell me what he’s done this time?” Maybe **he** needed the coffee. “Or better yet, what the hell Steve did to set you off?”

Darcy made a face, one that set her gorgeous lips into a pout – the image of which tugged at his gut. _Brain back in the game, Barnes,_ he ordered himself. _Woman belongs to Barton._ She shoved the coffee at him and began to pace around his living room. “He’s the one that organized the attack on Central Park yesterday,” she began.

“He’s responsible for those damn trolls?” 

Half the Avengers, Bucky included, had been run ragged by a clan of trolls trying to stake a claim on the park. Thor tried negotiating, something about his princely responsibility to try the nonviolent route first, but they weren’t interested. When the fight erupted, things got crazy fast, leaving Thor, Bucky, and Hulk to deal with the trolls while Clint and Natasha tried to clear the civilians. Once night fell, Clint took Banner back to the Tower since Hulk wouldn’t be effective at night, but the rest of them? They’d spent the entire damn night tracking down the last of the creatures.

Thus, him coming home at the crack of dawn.

“Yes, he’s responsible – all so he could try to get at Jane.” Darcy waved a hand in exasperation. “It managed to get a bunch of you out of the Tower overnight, so his plan half-worked. Never mind he then had to deal with Sam, Stark, and Steve, but instead of just decking the guy, Steve got mouthy.”

“Punk’s always been that way.”

“Nice to know some things never change.” She leaned against the arm of one of his chairs. “Anyway, he got mouthy and Loki got huffy, so now-.”

A baby’s cry interrupted her, and Bucky’s head snapped up and around to stare at his closed bedroom door. When the crying stopped after a moment, he turned his head in a slow, deliberate way to focus sharp eyes on her. “And now . . . **what**?”

“Well-.”

Before she could finish, the door opened and Clint walked out, singing a soft song to the small, blanket wrapped form in his arms. For a moment, he just stared at the picture the man made. The tug in his gut grew stronger. He forced himself to push it away. _Taken . . . they’re both taken._ By each other, but he wasn’t sure if that made it better . . . or worse.

“Look who’s home.” Clint nodded to him, keeping his voice in a sing-song rhythm as he rocked the baby.

Bucky shook his head. “No way,” he breathed.

“Oh, yes, way,” Darcy corrected. She lifted a brow at Clint.

“Almost there,” he replied to her unasked question, still somewhat chanting. “Just a little longer and he’s out.”

“Steve?” Bucky’s murmur came out as the barest of whispers. 

“In the very baby flesh thereof,” Darcy nodded. She gestured at the coffee mug and he took a sip automatically. “Now, you’re going to drink the coffee and take a shower.”

“I am?”

“Yes, you are.” Her eyes turned hard as diamond.

He took another step back. “Right, okay, coffee and shower.”

“Good.” She put her hands on her hips and it took every ounce of willpower not to let his eyes wander, but he kept them focused on her face. “Once you’re out of the shower, you’re on baby duty for a few hours.”

“I’m what?”

Somehow her glare managed to pick up another point on the Mohs scale of relative hardness. “ **You** are on baby duty,” she replied. Lifting a hand, she pointed a finger at herself. “Mama had the late-night shift.” Then she pointed towards where a grinning Clint still rocked the de-aged Captain America. “Papa had the early morning shift.” Next, that pointing finger turned to him. “Daddy’s turn.”

“Uh…”

“Shower.” Darcy ordered, turning her finger towards the bedroom. Grabbing the throw that had somehow appeared on his couch early during his time in the tower, she lay down on the couch. “I’m taking a nap. Do **not** wake me up for anything less than an alien invasion or the end of the world. Those are the only excuses you’re allowed to have for leaving until I get at least two or three hours of sleep.” Her blue eyes went from Bucky to Clint and back again. “Understood?”

“Understood, Doll.”

“You got it, baby.”

“Good.”

With that, she curled up in the throw, closed her eyes, and seemed to drop straight off into sleep. He blinked at her, stuck in place as he watched her. The soft sound of a clearing throat drew his attention up to Clint. Meeting the archer’s smirk, Bucky could feel the heat crawling up the back of his neck. When the man’s grin broadened, he knew the younger man had caught the blush. “What?”

“If you don’t go grab that shower, she **will** give you hell when you wake up,” Clint chuckled. “And since I barely got the chance to do more than rinse off when I got home? I want one when you’re done so **I** can doze some too.”

“Shower, right.”

Bucky started towards the bedroom, but he had to stop and look back. They made one hell of a picture in his space, these two people he’d been attracted to since meeting them. Adding in the baby, even if it was the magicked form of his best friend, gave the whole scene a new dimension – one that he would give anything to make real.

“Bucky.”

He started at the sound of his name. Blinking, he shifted his gaze to meet Clint’s again. This time, something other than humor rested in those light eyes. Curiosity, sure, but also a thread of something else . . . intrigue maybe? 

“Go grab that shower,” Clint told him. “We’re not going anywhere.”

“I . . . uh . . . what?”

“Darcy and I will be here when you get out,” he replied. “And when we’ve all got some rest, the three of us are going to have a little talk.”

“I didn’t mean to . . .” Wincing, Bucky shook his head and let his words trail off, not sure how to say it.

“You’re interested.” Clint’s bald statement drew another wince, but the blond’s eyes narrowed when Bucky tried to protest. “You’re interested,” he repeated. “Discreet, yeah, and really, really careful not to overstep, but I’ve never been called blind.” His lips quirked. “Reckless, yeah, blind, no.”

Running a hand through his hair, Bucky sighed. “Sorry?” he offered.

“Why?”

“For . . . making it a thing?” He waved a hand, still not sure what to say.

“You haven’t,” Clint shrugged. “Not really.” Then he gave a slow smile. “But maybe it’s time to change that.”

“Huh?” Confusion shot through him. The man couldn’t possibly be implying what Bucky though he was hearing.

“Think you’re the only one that’s been looking?” At that, Bucky blinked and went still. He didn’t know what expression he wore, but whatever it might be, Clint gave another soft chuckle. “For an assassin, your observation skills need work, Barnes,” he teased. Nodding towards the door, he continued, “Go get your shower and then come watch your best friend.” 

“Okay.”

“And like I said – when we’re all rested, the three of us can have a talk.”

“Talk, sure, good.”

Leaving the quietly laughing man behind him, Bucky moved towards his shower in a bit of a daze. He felt like he had his dreams within reach . . . but he also felt like he might really still be dreaming. Could all of this be real? 

Shower first, he decided. Then he could worry . . . wonder . . . hope about the reality in his living room.

_Damn, I hope I’m not dreaming!_


End file.
